At present in state of art related to coating with reflective and anti-corrosive or rust inhibitor properties, with a similar composition obtained by the process of the present invention, and based on polymeric components with titanium dioxide, are divulged in some patents documents such as: CA1098257A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,999, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,062, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,362 y WO9507766A1. Even when exist inventions related with reflective coatings that could have corrosion or rust inhibitor properties, none of them presents the composition, properties and advantages that are divulged here and will become apparent by a person with middle knowledge in the art, of the next description in a preferred embodiment of the invention.
Likewise, in a case where is wanted to coat a metal surfaces of steel and/or galvanized, should be considered next situations:
Being exposed to environmental conditions and without any coating protection, the humidity present in the environment causes oxidation and reduce the useful life of metal, requiring protection in places where is generally used slow and expensive cleaning procedures, for more information is mentioned some methods ASTM D4146-ASTM D1730, the prevent the corrosion, later an application of a primary anti-corrosive and at the end a paint coat such as alkidalic enamel, polyurethane, among others.
Being exposed to solar rays captured in ambient temperatures over 35° C., come to capture heat and increase its temperature over 60° C., being necessary the use of insulation systems, above due to the high thermal conductivity of the metal surfaces
Regularly the coatings used do not inhibit the formation/generation of oxidation that causes corrosion and detachment of the film, and a reduction in the useful life of the coating and of the surface.
The problems expressed above served as a base for this invention taking a styrene acrylic polymer as a base and a calcium hydroxide chemically controlled with a concentration of 95%.
The calcium hydroxides have been used traditionally in the preparation of decorative coatings on roofs and walls. However in this type of coating observes some but very important disadvantages; to name some, the dusting of the finishing after application of the product, lack of resistance to weather changes, softening by rain, rigidity of the film by the solar rays attack, non controlled particles sizes on film (final finishing), the above serve as a base for this invention taking as a base calcium hydroxide processed and carried to a content of hydroxide chemically controlled, obtaining results that eliminates the problems mentioned before.